Raiding My Heart
by Janko
Summary: At the tender age of 10 Momo was traded by her father, to pirates. Now 24 she vows to escape and leave the pirate business for good...until the ship is raided by Red Haired Shanks. FINALLY! UPDATED! CHAPTER 10!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Taking a pen from the table a small girl with sea green hair plopped down on her bed. After the chores assigned to her were all accomplished, it was time for her retire back to her chambers. Not to mention it had been a while since she had written in her diary, which she pulled from underneath her bed.

Opening it she began—

' Dear Diary,

I've been aboard Captain Eiwamoto's ship for a year now...and haven't had much time to write. Sorry for that.

You know, I'm used to trading animals and stuff...but I didn't know you could trade people. Papa did, Papa sold me to the Captain, he said it was to keep the family alive. He said that gold was worth more than a couple of children if it meant survival.

I don't understand...before Mom passed away a year ago she said that life was more important than money. I guess people have different outlooks on life. I like Mom's better though.

But I'm doing everything I'm supposed to and Captain said he was proud of my hard work..so I guess I'm doing good. I don't know how he looks at life but I hope I'm not sold to anyone else every again.

Oh...I guess I should stop and go to bed, I have a hard day tomorrow..like everyday but I'm managing.

Momo'

Putting her diary back under her bed she blew out the candle and settled in—pulling the blankets over her head Momo began to cry. No matter how she tried to hide it, she wanted nothing to do with pirates...or her father.

" One day..." whimpered the child." I'll escape...one day..."

Disclaimer! One Piece is not mine but I love it! lol

Not much of a begining but it'll have to do because...well it has to. Momo is 11 in the prologue but when it begins she's 24. She doesn't write in her journal too often so you won't have to suffer through that. lol But she will on occasions!

————————————————————————————————————


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Failed Escape

" Work, work, work! That's all I'm ever good for aboard Captain Eiwamoto's ship!" Complained a girl with sea green hair as her friend laughed and giggled, doing their chores as instructed." Scrub this! Clean that! Blah, blah, blah!"

With laughter so cheerful the young girl tried to be reasonable," Momo...you're going to get in trouble if Cap'n Eiwa hears you."

Firmly putting her hands on her hips Momo just rolled her eyes," I've had it with 'Cap'n Eiwa'! That's why...today's the day...we're gonna get away from it! No more chores unless we have to! No one barking orders at us like we're some maid!"

" But Cap'n Eiwa—"

" We're not Kyoko," voiced the twenty four year old clearly." We're not maids...just victims in a sick world. A pirates life...is not for me. Yo ho, yo ho!"

Taking hold of Kyoko's hand they began to dance around, both excited about their freedom that is was a wonder either could stand. Yet the sound of cannon fire brought all that happiness to an end. Nothing in her plans involved Captain Eiwamoto fighting another band of blood thirsty pirates.

" Damn..."

Running down the corridor and into her courters, searching for the pouch full of money—the one she'd been saving for years, it was time to make their escape. But once they made it on deck it was pure choas...some of the men on Captain Eiwamoto's crew had been defeated.

A tiny whimper caught her attention, Kyoko stood behind her terrified by the scene. It had escaped her mind that the girl had never seen a real fight between pirates. Stroking her hair Momo took her hand," Come on...I won't let anyone hurt you."

" Promise?"

With a comforting smile she nodded," Promise...but we've got to get off the ship. Stay behind me and do everything I say...we won't have to worry about working for Eiwamoto any longer..."

The slight hope resting in Kyoko's eyes was what drove her on, it wasn't just for herself anymore. Kyoko had been sold to Eiwa just two months ago, but she'd taken an instant liking to her. To be seven years old the little girl often acted more mature than she did.

This was no time to reminisce Momo told herself before spotting some of the crew trying to escape on a tiny row boat. Dashing the girl rammed them, stumbling as they fell over the edge.

" What do you think you're doing?" came the voice of Captain Eiwamoto, who didn't look at all pleased." Planning to leave...are we?"

Kyoko rushed behind Momo to avoid Eiwa's piercing glare. Not wanting to give into her captain for the sake of being afraid Momo returned his glare with an icy one of her own." Your doomed anyway...I want nothing to do with you and I never did. If it weren't for this set back we'd already have made it halfway to land!"

A vein pulsed along his temple," You traitorous wench!"

Just as he went to smack her Momo ducked, pulling Kyoko down with her—Eiwa wasn't going to take such rebellion. Gasping as a metal rod tapped her foot she barely had time to look around to see who'd thrown it when her captain brought out his sword and was more than ready to end her escapade.

Taking the rod in her hands she managed to knock him back enough so that she'd have enough time to stand." If I have to kill you to get away from you then so be it."

Kyoko's faint scream after the first strike was what gave Eiwamoto the advantage. Not hesitating he plunged forward and sent the blade into Momo's side, purposely missing her vitals.

" You were sold to me...and I can't let you or the little girl leave...not after the berries I had to pay to get you."

Covering her mouth as blood rushed up her throat Momo glowered at Eiwa," We're not property...most of all...not yours! When you die I hope it's painful...for all the hell you've put us through...and I hope you're tormented by all those you've hurt.."

A hard smack across the face silenced Momo and Kyoko started crying harder," Momo! Momo wake up!" Just as Eiwa went for a fatal blow a pirate from the opposing ship, intercepted the attack.

————

Yes! Chapter 1 finished! I couldn't believe how hard it was to write this! Ugh! But it's finished...yep..finished. :collapses to the ground:

I really wanna see the episode with Shanks::cries: In the advertisement he's got this coot wittle accent and...well, I got hooked after reading the manga! Dang my quick to obsess...uh...obsessiveness...

————————————————————————————————————


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shanks

The first thing that Momo saw when her eyes adjusted to the light and the searing pain running along her side, was Kyoko pacing around the room." Kyo.."

Instantly the girl was by her side," Momo?"

" What...what happened..?" Her attempt to sit up failed as the pain and remembrance of the fight with Eiwa returned." Where are we..? We're not on Eiwamoto's ship...?"

Childish glee filled her eyes," No, Shanks brought us aboard his ship! He saved our lives when you passed out, Eiwa's not a problem anymore! We're free Momo, we're free!"

It was true...they were away from Eiwamoto and the sudden realization of that brought tears to her eyes. Thirteen long, hard years on the captains ship had finally come to an end.

" Shanks?" groaned Momo, finally managing to sit up, despite the discomfort it brought her." Who...?"

The door swung open and a red head walked in, three scars over his right eye," Ah...glad to see you're gonna make it. Started to worry when the bleeding wouldn't stop."

Realizing that she was staring at him Momo looked away," Well...I'm alive so you don't have to worry anymore. But thank you for your concern. I'd like to ask that you let my friend and I off at the nearest village...town...or whatever."

The red head just laughed," You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

" Not really..."

" Momo...this is Shanks..." Kyoko mumbled." And..we're not close to land...we've went some distance away from it in fact."

Fiddling with the blankets she thought about what to say then looked up, trying to figure out if Shanks had any alterior motives. With a sigh of defeat Momo glanced outside, the pirates aboard this ship seemed so jolly...unlike that of Eiwamoto's. It appeared they'd do no real harm but that still didn't help the fact that his crew defeated her former captain's. Thinking back...she remembered Eiwa being quite powerful...

" My diary..." Momo whispered." The money! Something very dear to me was inside that pouch—"

Tossing the dingy looking bag that held their money and a small book, Shanks smiled," Found it after we took you onboard...figured it belonged to you...Momo wasn't it? Anyway, feel free to roam around, no one's going to bother you or Kyoko."

The younger girl gleefully turned to Momo as the man left," We're so lucky that he's given us all that he has!"

" Yeah..."

Scratching her head Momo opened the pouch and took out her diary, all the money was there too. Smiling to herself she knew that something must be done to repay their kind hosts...and get them to land sooner.

——

Walking along the deck Momo couldn't help but laugh as Kyoko followed her around like a baby duckling. It was cute even when they were a part of Eiwa's crew...but with no fear in the little girls eyes...it made all the difference. She had to agree with a comment her companion made a short while ago—it truly was peaceful for a pirate ship. Serene in a way...

" Momo...when we leave here...are you gonna go home to your family?"

The very thought sent ice through her veins and created a wall of hate around her heart. To go home to the man that sold her for his own greed...?

" No."

Blinking a bit Kyoko stared at her friend, who was mindlessly fooling around with her braid of sea green." Why not?"

Not wanting to scare the child with the amount of hatred that was buried deep inside she smiled, hiding behind a faulting mask that had been practiced so much it was nearly perfect." I'm not close to my father...plus I'm not even sure he's still alive." Personally she didn't like to think he was still living...but thoughts like that usually brought bad luck her way.

————

Not much Shanks yet..but I'm getting around to it! But...Raiding My Heart finally has an official image! I worked my hardest on Shanks because I'm not used to drawing like Eiichiro Oda-sama. :sweatdrop:

I realized after I finished this chapter that...I really strayed from the original plot. Kyoko was supposed to have escaped before Momo fainted, on the row boat. Momo wasn't originally stabbed but had her arm crushed...and she was supposed to have woken up and stumbled into Shanks on deck. lol Oh well! Things change over time, ya know?

————————————————————————————————————


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Temporary Cook

Scurring about the ship little Kyoko nervously kept watch as Momo argued with the cook. To make up for the the trouble they were causing and to thank Shanks and his kindness towards them, she would prepare their meals until they were able to leave.

" I won't take your job away!" persuaded Momo, hoping to win the argument." It won't be forever...and—and think of it as a short vacation away from the kitchen! Wouldn't that be nice? I think it would...wouldn't it be nice if this kind man took a some time off, Kyo?"

Jerking up she nodded vigorously," Yes, yes! It would be really nice!"

" Besides..." Continued the woman with such sweetness it might have convienced ever the best actor in the guild." You look tired, this time off would give you some time to relax and think up new recipes!"

Just as the cook began to counter Kyoko squeaked, indicating that someone was already standing at the door. Only meeting for a brief moment she recalled his name being Ben, a very...very tall man and Shanks first mate.

" Is there a problem?"

Tilting a bit as Kyoko ran behind her Momo gave a curt nod towards the cook," I would like to cook in his place...my way of thanking the crew and captain for all that you've given us. And, of course, for saving our lives. Yet...I think your cook fears I'll take his job away for good...which I assure I won't."

Glancing in the cook's direction Ben just shook his head," You don't have to—"

" I _want_ to, please? Just until we're able to leave?"

" I don't see a thing wrong with that, I'm sure Shanks wouldn't mind either."

Happily clasping her hands infront of her chest Momo smiled," Thank you very much, Ben. I promise the food will be to your liking."

" She cooks really good..." came Kyoko's whispered back up." Cap'n Eiwa wouldn't let anyone but Momo cook..."

Mainly because no one else on board could cook, thought Momo remembering how bad the food tasted when she ate her first meal with the crew. How they managed to survive was beyond her...

——

At dinner Momo and Kyoko served the crew, and even the cook who wasn't impressed by the dishes. Which didn't surprise the girl a bit...she did temporarily take his job away.

" Alright, dig in!"

A long silence started to make Momo uneasy, maybe they really didn't like her cooking...

Looking up from his plate, mouth still full, Shanks grinned," This is great!"

Yasopp, which she was a little startled by the first time she's ran into him because of his sometimes wild outbursts, spoke next," No wonder that captain of yours wasn't willing to part with you!"

The rest of the crew gave compliments, laughing merrily and some even started singing(the result of too much grog). Momo felt a little more at ease and found herself singing along with one of the songs the men were singing, slurred as it was. Even little Kyoko clapped along, enjoying the food as she did so.

Nothing about the ship, it's captain, or even the crew made her want to leave.

——

Pulling up a chair in the small room they'd been given, Momo watched as Kyoko slept peacefully. How it seemed possible to sleep so well while pirates roamed around the ship...she wasn't sure. Shrugging she untied the ribbon holding her hair in a braid and worked it loose.

Taking her diary from the pouch where she hoped it would be safest, Momo looked around for a pen and found it on the nearby desk.

' Dear Diary,

Ever since Shanks brought us aboard his ship...my image of pirates has changed. Unlike Eiwamoto and his crew...there's a since of peace. I won't think too much into it but...I think Kyoko is having second thoughts about leaving. As far as I'm concerned if she chose to stay I wouldn't have to fear for her safety.

For me...well, I still want to leave behind piracy and start my life anew. I pray that I don't run into my father...I doubt he's even still living. I still wonder what happened to my younger brother. I wouldn't doubt if father sold him too.

I suppose that's all for today...but I think something interesting might happen so if it does...I'll be writing.

Momo'

————

Another diary page by Momo-chan. No indications as to anything yet and not much talk from the crew but I will be working on that. More of Shanks from now on because...well...he's adorable. :smile: right now though I'm just getting the characters personalities down pat. Yeah...that's it. :sweatdrop:

I think I'm going to let Momo discover that Shanks is missing his right arm in the next chapter. That or when the sto—OKAY! Uh...won't spoil anything...but I'll think it over. lol

————————————————————————————————————


	5. Chapter 4

(I would like to apologize for my mistake...:sweatdrop: Becha' thinkin'..."What is she talking about?" I keep saying that Shanks has scars and an arm missing on the right side...when in fact it's the left. Forgive me...I won't get it wrong again.)

Chapter 4: Sunny Side of the Storm Part 1

" I hate the smell of grog..." complained Kyoko, holding her nose." Cap'n Eiwa's men would drink it all the time..."

Chuckling slightly, Momo knew this was true, but it was entertaining to watch them argue and pass out." You'll get used to it, Kyo...I had to. Look at me now...I can even cook with it." Pouring some into the stew that she was preparing Momo couldn't help but laugh as Kyoko ran from the room due to the smell." Kyo, don't cause trouble if you're not going to stay here."

Like she thought Kyoko stood for a moment then went around the corner to where the crew gathered. Helplessly smiling, Momo shrugged and continued to work. It was nice to have an assistant but the girl was just a child—she needed fun.

" Something smells great!" spoke Shanks, almost getting run over by Kyoko on her way out.

The cook by his side just huffed and crossed his arms," Not that great..."

Hitting the spoon on the pot Momo gave them a scolding glare," You're not supposed to be in here until it's finished. It's considered rude...at least to me."

" But it's my ship..."

" But I'm cooking for you and your crew, Shanks...temporarily of course." With an innocent smile Momo carried on, even when Shanks peered over her shoulder to see exactly what she was making. However when he went to taste it she whacked his outstretched hand with the spoon." If you don't ask for permission you won't get a single thing from this pot before lunch."

Stunned for a moment the red haired captain began to laugh," Hahaha! You sure are straight and to the point. I guess my first impression was right!"

Arching a brow with a sly smile Momo just shrugged, uncaring," Either way...without permission you get nothing."

By now the cook had gotten tired of the conversation and exited the kitchen, still steaming because of his temporary lose of a job. Shanks shook his head and smiled," Don't mind him...he'll get over it soon enough. Now...as for that stew I'd love to taste it—with your permission of course."

" Hm...sorry, no can do."

" WHAT?

Holding the spoon out, ready to whack if he made a move for the food, Momo grinned," You can't taste it if it's not finished."

" But where's the fun in that?"

" It is fun..." Smiled the girl, flinging her braid over her shoulder." For me at least."

Although both were unwilling to give up the sound of distress and Kyoko's cry, brought them back to their senses. A crew member drenched in water run inside," Cap'n there's a storm and it's gettin' worse by the second!"

Instantly Momo lef the kitchen in search of Kyoko, who stand holding onto Ben for dear life." Kyo.."

" You two ge tot safety," ordered Shanks walking up from behind.

Hesitating only slightly, Kyoko finally took Momo's hand, allowing herself to be lead to the quaters that they slept in. Rushing the girl inside she glanced over her shoulder to see the pirate captain shouting orders to his men over the wind. Each man performing the task given until everything seemed under control.

" Tidal wave!" cried one the men who were securing the sails.

The first thing that came to mind was to run inside but all common sense left as Momo slammed the door shut to keep water from reaching Kyoko inside the room—leaving herself victim to the massive wave.

————

Chapter 4 already finished! Woohoo! Good things are in store for the future! lol I'm half kidding and half not. ¬,¬ At this point you can tell there might be something there on Shanks behalf but Momo is so guarded it's hard to tell. Can't blame her though...when the one person that was supposed to protect her sold her to pirates. :shrug:

I sure hope I'm getting Shanks' personality right. :praying that all is well: Anyhoo...I'm shocked I'm writing three stories at the same time. Multi-tasking is fun::sarcastic laugh: And I'm still stuck on my Sly Cooper fic...:sweatdrop:

————————————————————————————————————


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sunny Side of the Storm Part 2

The constant roaring of rapid, rushing water made the fear of drowning all too real and it only got worse when Momo slammed into the mask before falling over board. This was all her own fault for thinking so badly of her father. Bad luck always followed her negativity, the storm only further proved it!

As the wave subsided it was already obvious that something was wrong. Looking around Shanks headed towards the room where Momo and Kyoko were at.

" Man over board!" shouted Yasopp ready to dive in as Shanks dived right on in before anyone could stop him." Uh...we need rope!"

Splashing into the sea the red head located Momo being carried by the waves further and further out. Seeing Shanks hope suddenly rose, the was only one way out of this and if she were going to make a name for herself then she had to live. Fighting against the waves Momo was relieved to feel the captains arm around her. Even in the dim light she could clearly see that his left arm was missing," That's why...you wear your cloak so often..."

With a somewhat sorrowful smile Shanks nudged the rope that his crew threw down to her," What's an arm for the life of a friend?"

" A small price to pay..." Mumbled Momo with an understanding smile." You're not as immature as you act Captain Shanks..."

" Immaturity is a good quality to have as long as you've got a good head on your shoulders."

Agreeing Momo started up the rope, offering to help Shanks but he just refused telling her to go on. Once back on deck she stood back, hugged about the knees by Kyoko, she watched as Ben and another crew member hoisted the rope up for Shanks.

An uneasy silence was brough to an end by the red head's laughter," Now that the worst is over, let's get back to our posts."

Hands on hips Momo smiled," You're hopeless..."

" Maybe but I still want to try that stew."

Confused it took a moment for her to process his remark," Stew...AH! MY STEW!" Kyoko's hand in hers Momo raced to the kitchen, finding the stew covering the floor." Ugh! I worked so hard on it too!"

Tiny hands covering her nose Kyoko was somewhat relieved," It still smells like grog...I won't be able to step inside the kitchen until the smell is gone..."

Even though her hard work was all over the floor hearing her small companions comment made all the disappointment fade. Laughing so much her sides hurt and tears were brought to her eyes, Momo gave the little girl a tight hug." Don't know what I would have done if something happened to you..."

" You saved my life Momo..." beamed Kyoko." Your my hero!"

" My life is nothing compared to yours...heck, if it weren't for you I wouldn't laugh as much as I do."

——

' Dear Diary,

Despite my food being ruined the crew managed to make the best of it...with my help and the cook's too. My little assistant is avoiding the kitchen for the time being because of the smell. Haha.

Today...I saw a side of Shanks that I've never seen, in fact we seem to have something in common when it comes to our friends and loved ones. He saved my life, believe it or not, even after I refused to let him taste the stew. Good sense of humor for a pirate.

You know what they say ' You learn something new everyday'? Well I suppose it's true—no matter how well you think you know someone there are secrets hidden deep beneath the surface. Maybe that's putting it too poetic...I'm not sure. I figured out why Shanks wears that cloak draped over his shoulders...and it leaves me wanting to know the whole story of how he lost his left arm.

Perhaps one day I'll learn the truth...at the same time I'm afraid too. Well..that's all I can think of to write about...

Momo'

————

I've never written a two part chapter before, if you can believe that. lol I thought the title went really well with how it turned out! Surprisingly. But I'm trying my hardest to at least write a chapter or two a day so my One Piece fics should be updated regulary unless I go brain dead for a little while(which just might happen).

You wouldn't believe how inspirational the One Piece songs are! Not just for my fanfics revolving around One Piece but for others as well(mainly One Piece though). Hm...know what? I'm gonna start letting you know the name of the next chapter everytime from now on(unless I haven't figured out one for it yet).

One the next piece of One Piece...lol I'm kidding. **Chapter 6, Quarrel Over Authority. **Will Shanks finally get to taste the food Momo is preparing? Or will land come sooner than either want it to? But what's this? Is she having second thoughts about leaving?

————————————————————————————————————


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Quarrel Over Authority

" No." Her answer was the same, she wouldn't budge on bit when it came to this situation." You won't get one taste until you ask nicely enough AND when it's finished. Then and only then, will you have my permission."

" Oh...come on..."

Glaring and tightening her hold on the spoon, Momo stood her ground," Not a chance."

" Please?"

As much as she wanted to whack him the look he was giving her made her think of the previous day's adventure. To see him with such a sorrowful expression then go right back into commander mode. Honestly he was quite amazing...or she thought so at least.

So caught up in her thoughts Momo barely noticed, from the corner of her eye, that Shanks was attempting to steal a taste. A vein pulsed across her forehead as she grabbed hold of his face, pinching his cheeks and stretching them.

" I said you could have a taste after it was finished! How many times do I have to say it before it goes through that thick head of yours! I don't like repeating myself!"

Not trying to laugh the pirate struggled against her agrression," Owowow..."

" Did I make myself clear?"

" Crystal!"

Releasing his, now red face face, Momo defiantly placed her hands on her hips," You can't sneak nothing past me...I have eyes in the back of my head, not to mention I have a very keen memory."

Rubbing his face and thinking Shanks smiled," Someone had to sneak something past you at one time or another...if not, I bet I'll be the first."

" Give it your best shot glutton!"

Turning on his heels to get to the stew Momo all but fell as she grabbed his cloak in an attempt to pull him back. Aye, that she did too! Or rather...that was his plan. Just as she pulled he turned and placed a playful kiss on her forehead before escaping whatever wrath she'd throw at him.

It wouldn't have made a difference if he'd stayed or let, she was at a loss for words and could barely move. Sure the first thing she thought of was keeping him from the stew...but never in a MILLION years had she expected to get a kiss from him.

Clutching her head while trying to stop the dizziness she felt, Momo let out a cry," NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO AFTER WHAT HE DID!"

Little did she know that the infamous red head stood outside the door with a rather accomplished grin," A return kiss would be nice."

Instantly her face lit up the same shade of red as his hair," Not a chance..."

" Be that way...but I snuck something past you..."

——

Never had she felt so embarrassed or upset since she was sold to Captain Eiwamoto. Never! Sitting at her desk while the crew ate and laughed away the troubles of the day, Momo tried to figure out her own mysteries. It doesn't amount to anything, she thought, it was just so he could prove a point. But as she figured that was the whole reason the remark he'd made after...about the return kiss...blew it all away.

Carefully untying the ribbon keeping her braid together, Momo mindlessly combed through her sea green lockes. No matter what conclusion she came to...the more confusing the issue seemed to get. Throwing her hands up with an exasperated sigh, she gave up.

How was she supposed to figure out a man she doubted even knew himself without falling into confusion! The world around her made no sense at all! Never in her entire life, did she think that she'd feel so odd.

" Argh!" Momo cried, ruffling her own hair." What's wrong with me?" A light tapping on the door caught her off guard but she stomped over, more than a little irritated." What do you want!"

Shanks stood with Kyoko asleep in his arms, which both were surprised was still sleeping after her outburst," Had a bit too much fun...thought I'd bring the tyke back."

" T-thank you..." Taking the little from his arms Momo smiled and placed her in bed, tucking the blankets around her tiny frame." Sorry...about the shouting. I have things on my mind..."

Giving an almost sheepish grin the pirate gave a polite nod and started before her remembered," Almost forgot! We should come across land by tomorrow morning. A nice village...or so I've heard."

After giving it a moment of thought Momo smiled and looked away." Thank you Shanks..."

————

Personally...I would never be able to leave Shanks. Maybe because I obsess so much...did something I thought would be impossible. Heheh! I've finally collected 23 beautiful images of Shanks(or images that have him in the picture(and then some))! All different but equally as cute! MSN groups rock! Thank you all::dramatic bow and tears: Without you I'd be nowhere...

The wittle kiss was unexpected, eh? Good...I hoped it was. You know...I was thinking it would be a cool idea to have an RPG about this story. :shrug: Or an RPG revolving around Shanks' group entirely. Could always add it to my forum...

Chapter 7: Land! Momo finally leaves the ship but isn't surprsed when Shanks and his crew follow suit. Only for a day until their supplies are full again. But does a familiar foe still lurk about?

————————————————————————————————————


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Land!

Serving the last meal that she would prepare Momo silently ate along side Kyoko, who was digging in like the best of them. Little Kyo had grown used to living amoung Shanks and his crew...and so had she. But that amounted to little of nothing...even the kiss.

The slightest remembrance and her face flushed red which worried Kyoko," Momo...do you have a fever?"

" Huh? Oh, uh! I'm fine..."

" You've been actin' weird ever since yesterday...after you left the kitchen!" Despite being young she tried to sound firm." Your face was red then too...but it was different from today. You really don't look well..."

Ruffling the girl's hair a bit Momo stood," I'm fine, I promise. But I am tired...so if it helps you feel any better I'll rest a while before we arrive at the village."

" Good...I'll wake you before we get there!"

" You do that, just make sure to stand aside or you might be facing a wrath of terror!" Both friends laughed whole heartedly." I'm not easy to wake up..."

Watching as Momo left Kyoko stood and pulled Shanks' pants leg," Can I talk to you..about Momo..?"

——

Kicking her feet back and forth innocently the small girl couldn't help but be overwhelmed by all her emotions." I think...Momo's sick...she's been acting weird ever since yesterday. She looked really tired this morning...I don't think she's slept much...and she didn't eat last night! Her face was red just about all morning long and when I felt her head it was warm...do you think she's got a cold?"

" Well...it sounds like it..." the red head agreed, scratching his chin.

" But she hasn't talked to me about it at all...what if it's a grown-up thing...?"

Taken aback by the question the captain gave a sigh but smiled in hopes of brightening the child's mood," I'll talk to her...if it's adult related then I'm sure she'd talk to me."

" You will?" Hugging him around the legs Kyoko smiled brightly." Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

——

Land was right in sight, it had been ages since she was allowed to leave her former captain's ship...and now she was getting a second chance at life. What a world she lived in!

" It's Akmei Village."

Startled Momo almost lashed out until she realized it was Shanks," Don't sneak up on people like that! UH! You're impossible!"

For a moment she swore he almost laughed," Yasopp was telling me what a nice little place it was. If you're looking to start your life anew Akmei would be a nice place to start. Earn a living doing whatever you want to pursue..."

" A chef...its what I'm good at...so I should stick with it."

" Yeah...you'd have to hire a lot of workers..." Teased Shanks with an innocent grin." By the way...Kyoko's worried about you. Said you wouldn't talk to her about something...assuming it was a grown up situation. I'd be willing to listen if you ever feel like chatting."

Sighing softly Momo waved her hand," It's nothing you would understand..."

" Might if you'd tell me."

" Captain!" Shouted Yasopp running from behind." The cook's complaining about the lack of supplies...and we're low on other things besides food too."

His grip tightened around his cloak," We'll rest here for tonight, restock on our supplies, and set sail tomorrow."

Just hearing him talk about leaving made her heart tighten, why was that? Why could she not stand the thought of never seeing him again? Feeling tears rush to her eyes Momo turned and headed towards an inn...she wanted to be anywhere but there.

" Momo..?"

Stopping dead in her tracks she couldn't help but let a small cry escape her," I'm okay Kyo...don't worry about me...I just need some time to think."

" Why...are you crying...?"

Ignoring the question as if she'd never heard it Momo walked past the inn and towards a small dirt trail. Only to hear Kyoko's tiny foot steps following closely behind. She was thankful for the child's constant support...always eager to please. Using her sleeve to wipe away the tears Momo was about to turn when painfully strong arms grabbed he, pinning her arms to her sides. Strugglign against the overpowering strength she spotted a man making a mad dash to get Kyoko.

" Kyoko! RUN! Find Shanks!"

What little relief she felt when the girl escaped down the trail turned to fear as the full reality of the situation set in. In her attempt to bit the hand, arm(whatever she could reach) a hard smack across the face made her efforts cease. There was no way...how could it be...?

————

Yeeeaaahhh! Conflict finally arrives! Wait...ish that a good thing? (blink, blink) Ah...whatever. Just because the villan is kinda' showing up now doesn't mean the story will end in a few chapters. I intend to go to twenty just like all my stories will! Heck yeah! (listens for dramatic music) Eh...can't expect the best all the time.

Chapter 8: Fighting Perplexed! Momo already knows her captor but doesn't like the thought of facing him and the bitter truth of her past. To make matter worse Shanks appears and things kinda' get out of hand from there...

————————————————————————————————————


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fighting Perplexed

Staring at the ground with cold death lingering around her, Momo couldn't find the strength to fight back. She knew if she looked up she'd be looking her father straight in the eyes...what a cruel, but fated, reunion. The smell of liquor was hard on his breath.

" I should have known..." muttered Momo with disgust." Akmei Village...it sounded familiar but damn me...for not realizing it sooner..."

When he finally spoke it was slurred," You've grown...but yer still the same..."

" What do want from me..?"

" Can't a father greet his own daughter?"

Feeling all the hatred she'd harbored for years burst inside her chest, Momo wanted so badly to sink a sharp object into his heart." Not you...you're not a father to me. Before mother died yes...but all the hate has replaced whatever love I once held for you..."

The man that had chased Kyoko came back empty handed, much to the captive's relief," She got away and headed straight for some pirate crew!"

Shoving his daughter into the arms of the other man her father paced," Take her to the house Masafumi."

" Ma-Masafumi...?" It had never occured to her that the stranger was actually family." Brother?"

Once a safe distance from their father her brother smiled grimly," Not a word...don't know who might be lurking around here. Captain Eiwamoto's been looking for you and has offered our father a large some of money if _he's_ the one to return you to him."

" Always for the money..."

" Dad used to not be like this..." Masafumi said motioning for her to enter the house." Over the years he's become even more twisted in his thinking...if I didn't have a use around this place he would have sold me too." As she began to protest he took her hand and dropped a tiny silver key in it," Do you still remember? Now hurry!"

——

Crying hysterically, Ben could barely hold the girl as she desperately searched for Shanks." What's wrong?"

" Momo!" she could barely talk between her sobs and the lack of air due to her frantic breathing." A man... took Momo!"

" What?" The mention of Momo had stopped Shanks dead in his tracks." Where'd he take her? Do you remember?"

Using her sleeve to wipe away her tears Kyoko pointed towards the forest," There...we were walking up the trail..."

With quick scan of the opening he realized just how easily an ambush could be pulled off. That still left the question as to just why Momo was targetted, it was obviously a planned attack...that much was for certain." Ben...take Kyoko back on the ship and Yasopp...come with me. If you see anyone acting strange you know what to do. Keep a close eye on the place..."

——

However sweet the moments reunited with her brother it would remain bitter sweet in her mind. Ever since she was little, to escape the wrath of her father and to get out of doing chores, she'd leave the house and head for the river.

" If I remember correctly..." Momo mumbled stumbled through the tiny house in search of an almost invisible secret door that she used to aid her escape tricks." Here it is." Inserting the key she was surprised to see that it actually worked—even after so many years. Forcing all her weight on the tiny hidden door and seeing the faint traces of light from the above tunnel, she climed upwards and pushed away some foilage that had grown over it. Scanning the area to see if anyone was watching Momo heard voices coming closer—her brother, father, and...Captain Eiwa. They were around the front so she ran a random direction, hopefully she'd get to where she needed to be before something really horrible happened.

Sliding down the hillside Momo froze after a gunshot was fired and the cry of Masafumi echoed across the valley.

" Never was any good..." complained their father, kicking his son in the ribs before following Eiwamoto out the door." I'm sure she didn't get far...never was a gifted sprinter..."

Struggling to rise from the floor the boy grunted and snuck out, making sure not to let the door catch. After such a long time seperated there was no way he'd lose his sister so soon. Even if it meant turning on men that would kill him once they learned the truth.

" Where are you headed boy?" asked Eiwa, aiming his gun straight at the Masafumi's chest." Gonna try and prevent that girl from returning to my ship? Your father sees no use in you living...neither do I..."

Shrugging the father waved his hand," Do with him what you will."

Cocking the gun he pulled the trigger—grabbing her brother Momo shoved him to the ground and felt the gut renching pain shockwave of the bullet, which drove deep into her stomach.

" MOMO!" Shouted Masafumi along with another voice, Shanks.

————

After a very long break I now have inspiration to continue on with RMH! Yay! YAY! Ahem, yes...well another random outburst to scare people away. lol I join the Shanks fanclub on Deviantart. WOOHOO! It's just really hard to come up with poses for art...because of Shanks missing an arm. (huggles Shanks)

I have no title in mind yet for the next chapter but...ya know...it will! ; Right now I'm not even sure of the plot so I can't give you an outlook for the upcoming adventures...either...I'm sorry!

I have a question! What do you guys think of Masafumi-kun?

————————————————————————————————————


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Voice

To hear his voice...even though she knew that Kyoko had went to find him...made very little difference—for him to actually come...why did it surprise her so much? All her life she had no one to turn to...no one that would ever come to her rescue, what made Shanks so different? Collapsing to the ground Momo could barely make out the expression on the red heads face...but it wasn't pleasant.

" Oh my God! Momo!" Grasping his sister's shoulders Masafumi lifted her from the ground." Damn you...both of you! If mother were here she'd never forgive you for such an act father..."

That remark caused their father to freeze, he knew it were true but still he started to laugh," She isn't here though..."

Shanks was now by Momo's side, he was thankful that no one was wise to his plan. If everything went as planned they'd get out without much trouble, hopefully in time to prevent the worst from happening." Can you carry her?"

Masafumi was momentarly stunned but gave a nod," Yes..."

" Good...head back to the village with Momo...find Ben, you'll both be safe once you're in his protection..."

Not liking the idea Momo shook her head," No...you...what about you...? Both Eiwa...and my father...you—"

" I have a secret weapon," grinned Shanks, motioning with his eyes to the trees." You'll make it there without any complications."

" Shanks..." Before anymore could be said she was in her brothers arms and well on her way down the trail, back to the ship. Of course their father tried to stop them but a bullet from a well hidden ally prevented him from succedding." Yasopp..."

——

Making sure that they were out of view before turning his attention to Eiwamoto Shanks couldn't hide the rage that started welling up." I left you alive last time...you gave your word that you'd leave Momo alone...and yet you've went back on it."

" It was an act to stay alive..." countered Eiwa, who was obviously aware of Yasopp." Desperate situation call for desperate measures...everyone knows that. Besides...there is a profit to be made...and that girl is my key to it."

" Just what the hell are you talking about?"

" Poor fool..." the rival captain shifted, beaming with confidence." If only you knew just how valuable that girl is. She's not your average young woman...ask her brother and I'm sure you'll see what I mean."

Still confused but not willing to let Eiwamoto get his hands on Momo, the red head was preparing for a fight when the captain just burst out laughing." No what!"

" You're not even worth my time Shanks...you'd stand no chance against me..."

" Oh...I did a pretty good job the last time we met...I think I stand a better chance than you do."

The rude comment didn't even faze the man," Do you now...I've changed since the last time we faced eachother..." Getting irritated Shanks just inched closer, wanting nothing more than to land one solid punch." I would enjoy the chance to prove to you just how wrong you are but...sadly, I have no time."

Throwing a punch Shanks could have almost laughed when it connected with Eiwa's jaw but the fact that he seemed to be enjoying the pain stoppped all reason to rejoice. Eiwamoto just spat a little blood that came from his lip and grinned—it was true that he'd changed. In more ways than one some would say—if it hadn't been for Yasopp's well calculated shot he'd know the full extent of just how much he'd changed. Instead, during the confusion, he seemed to have disappeared.

——

It had taken some work but Kyoko was finally asleep, although whatever she was dreaming was peaceful. No sooner had Ben left the inn a young man carrying Momo came down from the trail.

Before one of the pirates could touch him Masafumi backed away, desperation gleaming in his eyes." Ben! I demand to know where he is!"

" I'm right here..."

Feeling as though they'd both been saved the younger sibling was relieved when the man took Momo from him," Shanks...he said for me to find you...said...we'd be safe..."

All the strain from his injuries and carrying his sister running at such a fast pace finally caught up with him as he finally passed out. Although a little unsettled by the turn of events Ben ordered the boy be taken inside and that his wounds be treated, along with Momo's.

————

OMG! I have finally finished chapter 9! Muhahahaha! If I can make it past ten then I'm good to go! does a little dance The fight was rather lame but for someone who's on writters block...it couldda been worse. Besides! I dinna wanna ruin anything! No one's gonna ever guess whats happened to Eiwa—or Momo! mischevious smile If you're thinking Devil Fruit...nice try but no candy.

Chapter 10: Tainted Heart—when Masafumi falls into a coma who will answer the question of exactly who Momo is. Although her past is to be revealed...can a secret hidden by her family be the key to many a peoples' happiness? And will Momo find her own happiness...despite her fears?

————————————————————————————————————


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tainted Heart

It was well into the next day before Momo finally woke from her sleep, finding Kyoko snuggled next to her and Shanks staring out the window—obviously standing guard. Her slightest movement caught his attention," Gonna sleep another day away?"

Smiling inspite of herself the cook just mumbled under her breath," Nice to see you're alive would have been better, you know..."

" Nice to see you're alive..." teased Shanks, leaning against the wall." For a while the doctor wasn't really sure you'd make it...but I knew it would take more than that to keep you down for the count."

" How flattering..." the chief grumbled before changing the subject." How's Masafumi?"

Rubbing his neck uneasily the red head shook his head," He's gonna make it but...because he lost so much blood he's in pretty bad shape. Doctor said he's in a coma."

Not wanting to show just how painful that news was Momo began to stroke Kyoko's hair," What about Eiwa and my father...?"

" Your father...he's dead."

" Can't say it wasn't what he deserved.."

Taking a seat next to the bed, he crossed his legs and sighed," And Eiwa...he got away." Seeing her expression turn to alarm Shanks held out his hand." Don't worry though! We're not gonna let him take you or Kyoko...which reminds me. Momo...er...nevermind."

" What?"

" I was just thinking..."

Although curious Momo looked down at the little girl that was snuggled up to her," Shanks...why are you so intent on protecting us? Why did you come to my rescue...?"

" You're not one that trusts in others very well...so I wouldn't expect to understand..."

" I can trust enough..." countered the sea geen haired woman." Now what were you thinking? It must have been important...if talking about keeping us from Eiwamoto reminded you of it."

Not sure whether he should ask or not Shanks sighed," Who are you exactly?"

Taken aback Momo just stared at him in confusion," I'm Momo Harada...who else would I be? That's quite a strange question to ask, you know."

" Yeah...I thought so too..."

" Captain!" shouted Yasopp running into the bedroom." There's a young woman here that claims she knows something about the Harada Family...and about Eiwamoto."

" Something about my family?"

——

Despite Shanks wanting her to remain in bed and rest Momo wouldn't have it—arguing that anything about her family she had every right to know what it was.

Standing across the room, dressed in Asian-like garments, blonde hair kept pinned to the back of her head. The girl looked quite a few years younger than Momo, but she looked worn from experiencing something horrid. As they entered the room she frowned," So you're Momo Harada...you look just like your mother and her people..."

Before she could say a word Shanks offered her a seat and Momo took it hesitantly," What do you know about my mother, for that matter...what do you know about me? Who are you for starters?"

" You don't beat around the bush do you?" Sighing the young blonde forced a smile, although a bit grim." I'm Jaklynn Dahl, I'm an assassin from the North Blue...but I'm here more or less on a special order. To keep you from the people that would use you for their own greed. That would include Eiwamoto and whoever he's working under now."

" Use me...?"

Jaklynn gave a curt nod," Yes...I'm afraid your nothing more than a key to many people that know about your mother...Eiwamoto was one of them. Your father knows and so does your brother, before your mother died she had intended to tell you...sadly she was not able to."

" Use me for what?" questioned Momo, getting sick of waiting to know everything." Just spit it out!"

" You can unlock a Sacred Cavern that holds a forbidden treasure, if someone does use you to unlock it you'd be crystalized...in otherwords you'd die. It would also start the ritua—nevermind...all you need to know is that you're a danger to mankind as we know it...your mother knew that she was and she..."

Too stunned to say anything the chief stood, uneasy on her feet," My mother...you mean she...and I'm..."

" Momo..." Shanks was already there after seeing her face turn pale, letting her lean against him for support." Ben...Yasopp, Jaklynn tell them everything you know and let me take care of this. I think that was too forward...even for Momo."

————

Woohoo! I've made it past Chapter 10...that means the story will make it to the end. I'm so happy...for a while I was begining to doubt I'd ever make it. I was just stumbling into the black void of writers block...struggling to grasp my creativity! (dramatic music) Nah I'm kidding...well not really but you know what I mean.

Ahhh...I love merging stories...at first Jaklynn wasn't even supposed to be in this story. Eep...maybe I've said too much. Later on though, if you also read my other One Piece fanfiction, you'll begin to see similarities...and after both stories reach their end...muhahahahahaha...the production of the final story shall begin.

Chapter 11: Coming to Terms—can a warm heart help Momo overcome her fears and pain? What is Jaklynn's plan to keep Eiwa from getting his hand on the only key left to open the Sacred Cavern? When it comes down to it...is there anyway to stop the future that lays ahead.

————————————————————————————————————


End file.
